As a piston pump adapted to suction and discharge a working fluid, for example, a piston pump as described in JP 8-247021 A is known. JP 8-247021 A discloses a hydraulic axial piston pump having a valve plate in which a suction port and a discharge port are formed, the hydraulic axial piston pump adapted to suction and discharge water as a working fluid.